


Never Thought That This Would Happen

by Theprettyoddone



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theprettyoddone/pseuds/Theprettyoddone
Summary: A runaway from an abusive household meets a leader of a gang. Through their ups and downs, they eventually fall in love while facing the likes of the Powerpuff Girls and the city's other notorious villains.





	1. Now or Never

“No, you listen to me, young lady! You're never going to amount to anything. You hear me? Your grades are inexcusable. How can you only have ‘B's? You're supposed to be better than this. You're ruining our chance!”

Her mother's words slapped her across the face like they had time and time again. Little Vera’s eyes were on the verge of tears as she let out a scream of desperation. She couldn't take it anymore; she'd been experienced these kinds of abusive words since middle school. She was now in her last year of high school and the mental toll was enough to drive her to the brink of collapse.

“Fuck you! I hate you.” She screamed back.

Her face instantly stung after the comment and there was a red handprint located on her cheeks. Never had her own mother hit her.

“W-what? Y-you hit me? Y-you hit your own child!” Her voice rang with shock and the seventeen-year-old started to tremble.

“Go to your room and think about what you've done,” her mother started, as she grabbed her daughter's jaw, “I don't want to hear or see you until I let you out”.

Vera’s eyes allowed for a rainfall of tears to storm from her eyes as her mother let go, pushing her towards the stairs. The teen almost tripped on a cream coloured rug before scurrying up the hardwood stairs to her room. She couldn't believe her mother finally resorted to physical violence. Although, Vera did have it coming. The warning signs had become ever so prominent in the past few months.

The girl shook her head as she closed her bedroom door and slide down it, hitting the floor. She brought her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around herself in a means of trying to comfort herself.

“You'll be okay one day. You'll be happy. This isn't forever.” She whispered to herself as she rocked back and forth. Her eyes gently shut and she was able to bring herself to sleep.

***

Emerald eyes fluttered open and gazed around the room until they rested on the window. In her slumber, the day had turned to night and that meant that dinner had passed. She grimaced as her stomach rumbled. She couldn't leave the room. Her mother would find out especially if it was to take leftovers from the fridge. Vera consulted her options and crawled over to her bed, taking a box from underneath it.

She ripped the cardboard lid off and stared down at its hidden goodies. A pack of beef jerky, three-hundred and fifty dollars, a journal, and her MP3 Player. She tore into the beef jerky packet and scarfed down the salty snack. She was still hungry from missing dinner but this was enough to sustain her until the morning. But what if her mother didn't let her out?

Today was Friday after all which meant she didn't have to be at school the next day. It was totally possible that her mother could keep her in her room until Monday morning.

She looked down to the money she'd saved from doing odd jobs. It was enough to get her out of the city. In fact, it was more than enough. She pulled on her green leather jacket as a single plan formed inside her mind. She could try it but what if she got caught? Her mother would surely kill her. But wouldn't her mother kill her if she stayed? Vera took the best option, the only option really, and started to pack one of her spare, black backpacks.

She shoved the money, journal, and MP3 Player into the front pocket before going around her room to take articles of clothing, health products, photos and a few other personal items before placing them inside the bag. She slung the bag around her shoulder before grabbing for her guitar case which held a replica of Billie Joe Armstrong's guitar. Now she had everything. She pushed up on the window and it slowly moved upwards. The guitar was tossed out and landed in a bush underneath the window before Vera tossed herself out.

She landed with a thud and rolled away from the bush. Vera almost let out a yelp as she scrambled to her feet. Her arms reached out for the guitar and as soon as she latched on, she took off running. No way in hell was she staying this close to the house. Her mother could have heard her.

Feet slammed on the concrete sidewalk as she raced downtown. All she had to do was get to the bus station. They would take her anywhere. She hadn't made up her mind yet of where she wanted to go but she figured that uncertainty would benefit her in the future. The closer she reached the downtown core, the more her breathing became laboured. Fuck, she hated running.

Vera turned a corner and she stopped, she knelt down, hands on her knees. Deep breaths in followed by long exhales. She repeated the exercise and closed her eyes. She really needed to get into shape. Mentally she put it on the ‘things to do’ list when she got to her new sanctuary.

“Let's just walk the rest of the way, eh.” She mumbled to herself, placing one foot in front of the other. She'd be there shortly.

***

The bus station was surprisingly busy considering it was the night. A large group of adults had staggered off a bus and were shouting and slurring their words. They'd probably gone to a casino or something of the sort, Vera assumed as she strolled past them. A woman tried to grab onto her and Vera’s eyes went wide. She pushed the lady’s hand off of her and ran towards the ticket centre. Dear god, why were drunk people occasionally creepy?

Vera tapped her foot as she glanced up at the available cities the bus company had to offer. She didn't like how she knew every single city that showed up on the board. Her eyes, however, did stop at one and she tilted her head. She'd never heard of this one. She wondered why.

“Next!”

Vera didn't move forward.

“I said, next!”

Her gaze shifted from the board and moved to an old lady behind a counter and a plexiglass screen.

“Right, sorry,” Vera mumbled.

“It's alright, dear. I'm just a little tired and my patience isn't what it used to be. Now, where would you like to go?”

“Townsville, please,” Vera answered back, sliding the required amount of money to the lady.

The lady nodded her head and handed Vera a ticket.

“Be ready to board soon. Your bus is B-52.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Girl Power

“Ms? Ms, wake up. We've arrived in Townsville.”

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

Vera outstretched her arms before rubbing her eyes. They slowly opened and she was greeted by the bus driver who smiled down at her. 

 

“What time is it?” She inquired, raising a brow. 

 

“Oh, well, it's-” He paused, looking down at his wristwatch. “It's one in the afternoon.”

 

“Thank you, and thank you for driving me here.” Vera smiled as she stood up.

 

“You're welcome Ms, and please do take care. Townsville can be rough sometimes.” 

 

Vera nodded her head and walked off of the bus, taking in the new sights of the city. She took a deep breath and glanced upwards, staring at the skyscrapers before her. She started to beam about how the city had a calming atmosphere to it. It made her wonder why the bus driver said this city could be rough. Surely he couldn't be telling the truth. 

 

As she started to walk down the streets, a small, white dog with a black spot on its tail and back strolled past. Vera raised a brow. Where was his owner? It barked for a second before taking off, leaving Vera oddly confused. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk down the street. 

 

She had to figure out where she could stay and where to get some more money. Ideas rolled around her head as she aimlessly moved around the downtown core of her new city. She figured she could get a job at a pizza place or maybe somewhere cool like an arcade. Those would be good starting jobs, even a job a cashier would be good. She wasn’t going to be too picky knowing that she didn’t have much. Any job would be helpful to her new start. As she pondered what she could possibly become in Townsville she felt the ground start to shake. Her grip on her guitar case tightened as she fell to the ground. What on earth was happening? This part of the country wasn’t located on tectonic plates.

 

Her gaze moved upwards as the shaking became greater only to see a metal machine being operated by a monkey. She closed her eyes, opening them again. 

 

“What on earth is happening?” She screamed out as three bolts of light- one blue, one pink, and one green- zoomed past. 

 

Within a few minutes, the giant machine was busted and the monkey was cuffed. 

 

“Good job girls, and as for you Mojo Jojo, you’re going away for a long time.” The red-headed girl stated as the cops shoved Mojo into the back of police car.

 

Vera’s eyes went as wide as saucers. That was incredible. She couldn’t believe those tiny kids took down that contraption. She quickly went over to approach them and thank them, however, she was cut off by newsgroups wanting to get the lastest scope. She bit the inside of her cheek and walked away. Maybe another time. She could thank them another time. It was disappointing she couldn’t meet them but, at least now, she understood what the bus driver meant. This city could be rough. At least those three little superheroes were here to protect everyone. Vera had picked the right city to move to. 

 

***

 

After her exciting encounter, she found herself in pizza place enjoying a slice of pepperoni pizza. There was another person there with their kids and Vera glanced over at them, smiling. It was a cute sight and reminded her of time when everything was okay with her own family. She looked away, smiling fading as she stared into the cheesy goodness of her pie. The memories were bittersweet and she wished she could relive them. She missed when everything was okay with her mom and dad. Her dad had to go away for the sake of his job, and her mom became traumatized after their near-fatal car crash. Nothing was really the same. 

 

“Hey kid, you gonna finish the rest of that or are you just gonna stare at it?” 

 

Vera laughed for second and looked up at the pizza maker who’d she talked to a mere twenty minutes ago. 

 

“Yeah, I am. This is really good by the way. How come you don’t have any more customers in here?” She inquired. 

 

“Thanks, kid, and I would have more if it wasn’t for this new pizza place down the street. They think they’re so fancy just because they started to sell ice cream to compete with me. Man, they have lost the true spirit of making a good pie.” The owner joked as he shook his head.

 

“Definity.” Vera agreed before taking a bite of pizza. As she chewed, an idea popped into her head. 

 

“Hey, I think I know a way to get your customers back.” 

 

The owner stopped walking to the back of the restaurant and turned around.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

Hook, line, and sinker. Vera was on her way to jobland. 

 

“I can sing and play the guitar. We can bring back your customers with live entertainment without the quality of your pizzas going down. I can come in almost every day too.” Vera proposed with a smile etched onto her face. 

 

The owner looked at her, rubbing his chin. He liked that but he didn't know how well she could sing or play for that matter. He mumbled a few things under his breath, trying to make up his mind.

 

“I like that idea, kid, but just show me well you can play.” 

 

A hand reached for a chair and it skidded across the tile floor before the owner carefully sat down. He was eager to see how much she had to offer. Vera reached for her guitar case and opened it up. Her hands trembled slightly. All she had to do was meticulously sing and play a song. Her gentle hands held the instrument and her fingers began to pluck away followed by her enchanting vocals. 

 

_ Today is gonna be the day _ __  
_ That they're gonna throw it back to you _ __  
_ By now you should've somehow _ __  
_ Realized what you gotta do _ __  
_ I don't believe that anybody _ _  
_ __ Feels the way I do about you now

 

The owner leaned forward, gaining interest. He enjoyed what he was hearing. He knew Vera wasn’t the best singer but she was definitely good; he had a bet that her voice could pull in enough people. As Vera continued to sing, he placed his hand out in front of himself. Vera’s fingers instantly froze on the cords they rested on and her voice hitched in her throat. Oh god, what had she done? Was she not good enough? 

 

“Relax kid, you’re a good singer. I’ll take you up on you little proposal. Can you sit around here for the rest of the day and play?” 

 

She exhaled, feeling an enormous weight lift off her chest. That was the best news she’d ever heard. Well, that fixed one of her problems. Now she just had to find a place to live. That was going to be easier said than done.

 

“Yeah, I can. Thank you so much.”

 

A smirk came to the owner’s visage and he nodded his head while heading to the back of his establishment. She was going to fit right in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a kudos on the last chapter! Y'all are amazing. I will try to update this fic every Sunday so, expect the next chapter on July 1. Ace and the gang will be making an appearance in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to leave feedback and leave a kudos!


End file.
